


What's better than love, better than you

by wolfodder



Series: Have my body, have my mind [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Jealous galore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: "You need to keep your windows open more often, Hakyeon, I can't get in like that-" the vampire starts, and then seems to focus on Jaehwan, cutting himself off. "You're not Hakyeon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fiiinally some more of this AU! I've been working on several TMI fics simultaneously and combined with studies it's making everything go real slow. But I can tell you that there is more stuff in store; the story of Hakyeon as a baby warlock, for one, and also how he met Jaehwan. Besides, I'm not done introducing the rest of the boys so look out for that! The plot should start to pick up soon enough. (aka whenever I have time lol)
> 
> For now, though, I hope you like this, where one of Hakyeon's friends shows up and Jaehwan does something stupid.

It’s quiet in Hakyeon’s bedroom, but something wakes Jaehwan up, blinking and slightly confused. He realizes it must be the low thumping noise coming from outside, and then scratching on the walls.

He’s alone, too. Hakyeon left earlier to get a snack, waking Jaehwan only halfway. “Going somewhere?” Jaehwan asked sleepily as the other crawled out of bed, slipping on a robe. "It's the middle of the night."

Hakyeon looked back at him. “Just getting a snack. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back later.”

"Mm," Jaehwan hummed, snuggling further into the soft pillows. He couldn’t argue with that, because he was really tired tonight. There was nothing else to ask about. He felt a pair of lips pressing against the corner of his mouth, and then Hakyeon was gone.

Jaehwan doesn’t know how much time has passed since then. He listens to the noise curiously. He’d been tired before, but now he feels wide awake. There’s something climbing up the wall.

When that something appears right outside the window, he simply blinks. He catches a flash of yellow eyes as the creature paws at the window, finally manages to pull it open, and jumps into the room.

He's a vampire, Jaehwan sees when the other is finally standing still, even in the dark. Jaehwan covers himself up a little. "You need to keep your windows open more often, Hakyeon, I can't get in like that-" the vampire starts, and then seems to focus on Jaehwan, cutting himself off. "You're not Hakyeon."

"No, not really," Jaehwan says. "Can I take a message?"

The vampire frowns, and then a wicked grin slowly makes its way onto his face, glinting fangs peeking out. " _Oh_ , you're the boy toy," he says with great excitement. "A faerie. Huh. Thought I smelled dead flowers on the way up. Not in Hakyeon's bed, I told myself. But I guess I was wrong."

“Dead wrong.” Jaehwan grins, slightly amused with himself for the pun. The vampire groans. “I’m not his boy toy, for one,” Jaehwan continues. He’s more offended about people defining his relationship with Hakyeon than he is about being called a boy toy. After all, he’s been called worse.

“Oh yeah?” the vampire challenges. “What are you, then?”

That’s something he can’t really answer, not properly. He thinks for a few seconds, and as the vampire starts to grin again, not wanting him to get the satisfaction of the hesitation, Jaehwan simply says, “In his bed.”

The vampire shrugs. “Fair point. So I guess if you’re just _in his bed_ , you two aren’t exclusive, right? You won’t mind me popping in, then.”

A protest is on Jaehwan’s tongue in under a second, but rather than voicing it he mirrors the shrug. “Go ahead,” he says, “but do you mind?” He gestures towards the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, light turned off. “I can’t see in the dark. Or are you allergic to artificial light too?”

Chuckling - it sounds almost like a giggle, really - the vampire moves over to the wall and flips the switch, flooding the room with light. Finally, Jaehwan can see him properly. Fairly short with a slim figure, blond hair, thin lips stretched into a grin. “Like what you see, faerie?” the vampire asks teasingly. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m happily taken.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not interested,” Jaehwan says dryly. “Who the hell are you, anyway? Hakyeon’s never mentioned you.”

That makes the vampire falter for a second, but he soon has a retort. “Maybe he’s unwilling to tell you about our history together.” He runs his tongue over a fang, his smirk seeming permanent. What a smug bastard. “I wouldn’t be surprised. He has a lot to hide, you know.”

“Shut up, Hansol.” Hakyeon steps into the room, looking back and forth between Jaehwan and the vampire. His gaze lingers on Jaehwan for a moment, then he fixes it on Hansol. “What are you doing here?”

There’s a hungry glint in the vampire’s eyes, the type that only vampires have. Curious, Jaehwan watches how Hansol’s eyes widen, his lips forming a pout. “Please, Hakyeon,” he says. He wants blood, of course he does. But it doesn’t make sense for him to ask Hakyeon for blood - unless he wants to drink directly from Hakyeon. For some reason the idea makes Jaehwan’s stomach turn uncomfortably.

It only takes a short while of staring before Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “For God’s sake. Okay, come on. Not here.” He motions for Hansol to follow him out of the bedroom. The vampire does, grinning happily, and so does Jaehwan, pulling on one of Hakyeon’s robes that he found next to the bed. He wants to see what is going on; he hates being clueless.

“Haven’t you fed lately? You know that’s stupid,” Hakyeon asks Hansol. He looks annoyed, as he usually does when an interruption comes up, but he also looks concerned. Jaehwan remembers what Hansol said about their history together and wonders what kind of history it is, even if the vampire surely made it sound strange and ambiguous on purpose.

“I have! Just… not today, and I want some of yours,” Hansol replies. They’re in the kitchen now, and Jaehwan watches them from the doorway. He tries not to show his disgust. “It’s so good.”

Hakyeon sighs, offering his arm to Hansol. “Here,” he says, “go ahead.”

“But hyung, that’s so impersonal,” Hansol whines. “We’ve known each other for so long, can’t I have from the tastiest spot?”

 _The neck._ “Hakyeon is tired,” Jaehwan cuts in without even thinking about it. “Maybe you should come back in the _morning_.” When the two look at him - Hakyeon with mild confusion, Hansol with annoyance, upper lip curled just a little - he suddenly feels like he’s imposed on something personal. Still, he stands his ground.

It’s even worse when Hakyeon shrugs and says, “It’s fine, I’ll sleep in.” He sits in a chair and pulls Hansol to him. “Go on, get it over with. I’m sure Byungjoo is waiting for you.”

Jaehwan can almost hear the vampire laugh in his ear. Jealousy flares up inside him, surprising him. He’s never felt like this, not with anyone. Averting his eyes from Hansol’s fangs piercing Hakyeon’s neck, he focuses instead on the warlock’s eyes fluttering closed, so beautiful. He wants to tear the vampire to bits - only _he_ should be that intimate with Hakyeon - but clearly Hakyeon has a soft spot for him.

So he turns around and leaves the room. He’s not going to stand there and watch.

He sits next to the door in Hakyeon’s room, listening to Hakyeon’s breaths from the kitchen. It’s soothing, even now, even as its pace quickens.

Soon he hears his breaths slow down again, the screech of a chair against floor. “Careful,” he hears Hansol say, quiet. The vampire sounds more gentle now, and it’s somewhat of a relief. “You should know better than to try to stand right after.”

“You should know better than to drink more than you need,” Hakyeon counters without any bite in his voice. “I want to go back to bed. You don’t need to watch me, just go.”

“Fine, I’ll help you,” Hansol says. “Come on.” There’s the sound of steps moving closer, and then silence.

“Bye. Say hello to Byungjoo from me.”

“Good night. Thanks, Hakyeon.”

When the door opens, only Hakyeon enters, movements slow and sluggish. Jaehwan planned to stay by the door for the rest of the night, but then Hakyeon trips and he’s at his side, wordlessly holding him up by the arm. He helps the other into bed and climbs in next to him, burying his face in Hakyeon’s neck.

“He likes warlock blood,” Hakyeon mumbles into his hair. “Says it tastes special. Like burnt matches.”

“He should get a new warlock,” Jaehwan says softly. “Or cigarettes.”

“I’m a close friend. It’s easier.”

Part of Jaehwan wants to be petty and turn away, leave Hakyeon for the night. But Hakyeon has had a lot of blood drained from him and is weak, his skin is unusually pale, and Jaehwan doesn’t want to leave, not really. It’s an easy choice when it gets down to it. He just doesn’t like not knowing. Doesn’t like being caught off-guard like this. It’s unsettling, it makes him upset.

“Whatever,” he says, curling his fingers around Hakyeon’s neck. He doesn’t want to think about it. “Just sleep.”

 

 

 

“Hello? Hakyeon?”

Hansol comes in through the door this time, and in the early evening rather than at an ungodly hour like last night. Although Jaehwan had hoped to never see him again at all, at least he seems more sensible now. Not that Jaehwan lets that stop him from glaring from his seat in the kitchen. It has been a slow day, with Hakyeon tired from the night before. Jaehwan took the opportunity to keep him in bed for hours on end, simply kissing lazily and staying wrapped up in each other until he decided he was hungry. He was feeling so at peace with the food on his plate, and now this.

Hakyeon looks up from where he’s lying on the sofa. “Hey,” he says, and Hansol immediately runs to him and drops himself into the warlock’s lap, making him let out an oof. “Last night you almost killed me and now you’re trying to stall my healing? Harsh.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hansol wails, flopping over him and wrapping arms around him in a hug. “I didn’t mean to, Hakyeon, forgive me!”

It’s almost amusing to watch Hakyeon’s eyes widen, but then he wraps his arms around Hansol as well, one hand finding his hair and playing with it. Jaehwan’s lip curls in annoyance. “Oh, calm down,” Hakyeon mumbles, and for some reason he looks a little fond? That’s not very Hakyeon. “It’s not like I haven’t had worse.”

Hansol pouts anyway, buries his face in Hakyeon’s neck. “I’m still sorry,” he whines. “It just tastes so good.”

“Stop smelling me,” Hakyeon says and slaps the back of Hansol’s head. The vampire pulls away with a yelp, still sitting on top of him. “What are you doing here again? Don’t you have a boyfriend to turn your attention to?”

“Missed you,” Hansol tells him with a grin that is definitely not only well-intentioned. “And Byungjoo is still sleeping. Do you have any good blood?” He barely waits for an answer, just hops off the sofa and saunters towards the kitchen, flashing his grin to Jaehwan, who glares and rolls his eyes.

“I do have some from a friend’s subjugates,” Hakyeon calls after him. “And a little animal blood, but you wouldn’t like that.”

The vampire stops in his tracks as he looks at Jaehwan, and glances at Hakyeon. “Maybe your boy toy - I mean, your faerie _friend_ , would like to donate a little? I have a feeling he’ll taste better than he smells. What do you say, fae?”

No way Jaehwan’s letting that guy near his neck, or his anything at all. He smiles tightly. “I’m afraid my blood is off limits for leeches,” he says, and Hansol scrunches his nose at the comparison.

Hansol hisses, then turns away and goes to the kitchen while cheerfully replying, “I’m sure I can find something better than faerie blood anyway.”

 

 

 

For some reason he stays there most of the night, clinging resolutely onto Hakyeon and reminiscing about their past. It just makes it worse that Hakyeon doesn’t seem to mind, simply indulging the vampire. Jaehwan doesn’t know how to react to it, so he just watches, some sort of jealousy giving him a bad taste in his mouth.

“Oh man,” Hansol exclaims, slapping Hakyeon’s arm excitedly, “do you remember that time you got really drunk and proceeded to trash talk Shadowhunters _to a Shadowhunter_? And he got so mad he almost attacked you-”

“-but Junmyeon came to my rescue and calmed him down,” Hakyeon finishes, snorting. “I’ve been careful with drinking ever since.”

“Careful, my ass,” Hansol scoffs. “Didn’t you get trashed again two weeks later?”

“Shut up,” Hakyeon says and delivers a simple chop to the vampire’s neck. Hansol whines and makes a face at him.

“Oh, would you look at the time,” Jaehwan says loudly, standing up without looking at the time at all. He’s not doing anything here, and he’s certainly not interested in hearing what Hansol has to say. He’s had enough of watching this guy be all over Hakyeon. “I should really go.”

The two others quiet down and blink at him. “Aren’t you staying the night?” Hakyeon asks in confusion, as if it was planned already. It makes Jaehwan realize just how much time he’s been spending here. He can barely remember the last time he spent more than one night at a time in his home. It’s a nice place, but he can’t say it’s nicer than Hakyeon.

“I’m pretty tired and you two are having fun, so,” he says with his best passive-aggressive smile, “I’ll go sleep in my actual home so you can do whatever.” Hakyeon looks not quite on board with this idea, but like he doesn’t want to say anything. Good, Jaehwan thinks. Some distance is good.

“The forest?” Hansol asks curiously. “Faerieland? Aren’t you a runaway?”

“A _house_ ,” Jaehwan corrects tersely, ignoring the last question, and feels quite proud that Hansol looks surprised. He takes the moment of silence as his cue to turn and walk away. “Have a nice night,” he says, and doesn’t wait for a reply before closing the door behind him.

He wasn’t planning on going straight home, but as he walks, breathing in the night air and coughing out the polluted air of the city - the forest really is so much better - Hakyeon’s words to Hansol ring in his ears.

_Don’t you have a boyfriend to turn your attention to?_

Jaehwan grins to himself, feeling his glee for tricks bubble up, an idea forming in his mind.

Hansol did say he was happily taken.

 

 

 

The lair of the Seoul vampire clan is a dark, abandoned hotel located thirty minutes away from Hakyeon’s lair. It’s easy to find, though not as easy to enter as the door is locked and barred. Jaehwan doesn’t let that stop him; after circling the building, he finds a hidden door on the side. This door is also locked, but it’s not barred, so he starts to knock loudly and obnoxiously on the door.

“Wakey wakey, Night Children!” he shouts. “You have a guest!”

It only takes a few moments for the door to be unlocked and wrenched open, revealing a vampire with narrowed eyes. He’s pale-skinned and yellow-eyed like most vampires, and he’s also shirtless for some reason. One would have thought he had had time to put on a shirt all night, but Jaehwan doesn’t really mind - the guy has a fit body. “What are you doing on our territory, Seelie?” the vampire asks, clearly suspicious, which is fair enough, because faeries and vampires don’t usually interact much. But this is important.

“So welcoming,” Jaehwan says, then puts on a winning grin. “I’m just looking for a guy called Byungjoo, do you know him?”

The vampire sighs. “What did he do?” he asks, already rubbing at his temple as if he’s about to have a migraine.

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry!” Jaehwan assures him, smile stuck on his face. “I just wanted to talk to him. A favor for Hansol. Is he, uh, is he home?”

“Oh,” the vampire says, frowning. “Well, yeah. I’ll take you to him.”

 _Bad security,_ Jaehwan thinks and follows the man inside.

“Sehyuk? Who’s this?” A tired, curious voice asks, and a boy wrapped up in a blanket appears in a doorway as they go through the hallway. He’s a mundane, Jaehwan sees, and immediately notices the two pinpricks on his neck.

Sehyuk, the vampire, turns to look at him with fondness in his eyes. So the boy isn’t just a human subjugate, then. Interesting. “Just someone who wants to talk to Byungjoo,” Sehyuk says. “Go back to bed, Sanggyun. I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Sure,” Sanggyun says, yawning and shuffling away.

“He seems nice,” Jaehwan says offhandedly while following Sehyuk up a flight of stairs.

“Don’t you dare, faerie,” Sehyuk warns without looking back at him. “You’re on our territory.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jaehwan tells him. “I’m just saying your boyfriend seems nice. I guess we’re not close enough to be talking about boys, my mistake.”

The vampire doesn’t reply. When they’re at the top of the staircase, he walks over to one door and knocks on it. “Byungjoo?” he tries. “There’s a guy here who wants to talk to you. Says he knows Hansol.”

"Hansol?" A muted voice quips, and soon enough the door opens and another vampire peeks out. He looks up at Jaehwan, eyes widening. "Didn't know he's friends with faeries. Uh, come in? Step into my...room?" The boy spreads his arms and moves away from the door. Jaehwan grins at Sehyuk and follows Byungjoo into his room. This is easier than he thought it would be, honestly.

Byungjoo's room looks like most hotel rooms, except much more lived in, with posters and various decorations adorning the walls, and empty bottles on the night stand, still with a little blood in them. The vampire himself seems young and naive, and that's easy to work with. "So, uh," Byungjoo starts, a little nervously, "is anything up with Hansol? Since you came to see me?"

Well, that would be a fair assumption when Jaehwan is there for no apparent reason, but he already has an idea of what to do. He’s not there to hurt anyone; he just wants to give Hansol a message. "Ah, no, he's fine," Jaehwan says, slowly turning on his faerie charm with a smile. "But you see, I've heard him talk about you, and I've gotten quite...interested in you."

"Interested?" Byungjoo asks curiously, and Jaehwan can already see his eyes beginning to glaze over. He must be recently turned still; it usually takes a bit longer for vampires to be affected. "What kind of interest?"

"I'm sure you can imagine, handsome," says Jaehwan, tilting his head and reaching out to touch Byungjoo's arm gently, glee filling him when the other's mouth falls open and he blinks repeatedly as if he might fall asleep if he doesn't. Despite Jaehwan originally doing this out of, yes, jealousy, he kind of really enjoys being able to make anyone fall at his feet. After all, faeries live for this, for the tricks. Even so, this time, Jaehwan isn't planning to do much more than talk. Byungjoo will do the rest by himself. "How long has it been since you were turned?" he asks.

"I'm not sure... almost a year?" Byungjoo says, lips pursed in thought.

So new. That explains how receptive he is to Jaehwan’s faerie magic. Jaehwan nods in interest. “How has it been?” he asks, hand light on Byungjoo’s arm and smile fixed on his face.

“It was weird, at first,” Byungjoo admits. “Difficult to control my thirst… but I’ve had a lot of help.”

“You’re very brave, you know,” Jaehwan says, “not all fledglings can handle the transition. Your sire must be very proud.”

Byungjoo’s eyes shine at the prospect, looking at Jaehwan with admiration. “You think so?” he asks with a dreamy expression on his face. “Hansol said that too, once, but it’s nice to hear it from someone else...”

Well, that’s fascinating. “You really love him, don’t you?” Jaehwan says. For Byungjoo to still think about Hansol even while affected by a faerie is impressive, in a way. Sweet. It suggests a strong bond, not one that Jaehwan wants to break. Well, he wasn’t going to go that far anyway. He might be mean, but he’s not cruel.

And still, Byungjoo blinks in confusion at the utterance. “What?” he says, and Jaehwan chuckles. The boy will clearly be affected for a while longer, enough to make Hansol… upset, probably.

“Never mind,” he says and pats his cheek. “I shall have to go, before your friends realize what I’m doing to you and get mad… Until next time, Byungjoo!” He takes Byungjoo’s hand, kisses it lightly and throws a playful grin his way before turning to leave the room, a confused and just lovestruck enough vampire in his wake.

 

 

 

“So,” Hansol says, grinning, playful voice, “that’s your guy, huh?”

He is swirling blood around his glass like wine, eyes on Hakyeon. His eyes, the yellow vampire eyes, are as piercing as always. It’s a striking contrast to Hansol’s usually childish personality. “He’s handsome. You do know how to pick them.”

It has barely been a minute since Jaehwan left, his annoyance obvious, making Hakyeon feel… somewhat guilty. He didn’t want him to leave, but he didn’t want to ask him to stay, either. He’s not that desperate.

Rolling his eyes, Hakyeon huffs. “He’s not _my guy._ ” Even though he kind of likes the way it sounds, he and Jaehwan aren’t like that. “You’re making it sound like I own him. I don’t.”

“I’m not saying he’s your slave or anything. What do you want me to call him, then?” Hansol challenges. “Lover? Boyfriend? _Husband?_ I sure hope you’d have given me the privilege of meeting the guy you were marrying before the wedding.”

Hakyeon chokes on air, ignoring Hansol’s delighted cackle as he recovers from a coughing fit. “He’s not my husband!” Hakyeon hisses when he regains control of his own body. “And none of the above, either. You don’t need to call him anything.”

Hansol makes a disappointed face at that. “What does that mean? Am I banned from meeting him again? That’s sad, I like him.”

“Well, he doesn’t seem to like you very much,” Hakyeon says with a shrug. It does make him a little sad that Jaehwan doesn’t like Hansol, because he is one of his closer friends. Then again, he can’t blame the faerie when Hansol acts the way he has.

“But he likes you, so he’ll be here again.” Hansol casually sips the blood in his glass and watches Hakyeon’s face soften. The warlock fidgets in his seat, pulling up his legs and wrapping his arms around them. Of course Jaehwan likes him; that much is obvious. And it’s too late for Hakyeon to deny liking him as well. They’re just… way past the _liking_ stage, and he doesn’t know when it happened. Thinking about it makes Hakyeon nervous, and he hates feeling nervous. He’d rather pretend like nothing’s up and throw himself into work when he can.

Hansol quirks a brow when Hakyeon doesn’t reply. “What? I imagine he does, if he’s in your bed this much. And not even _just_ in your bed, but wandering around freely. Seems to me like he’s special. Since when did you ever let just anyone walk around your house?”

“It _seems_ like it’s becoming a daily occurrence for some,” Hakyeon comments dryly, with no bite. It’s correct, of course; Jaehwan _is_ special. But at this point, evading talk about his feelings comes automatically. Besides, is there really anything to talk about? He and Jaehwan have their thing, and it is whatever they make it, right?

“That’s not the point,” Hansol says, and he grins widely. “The _point_ is I’m happy for you. I haven’t seen you like this for decades.”

Something about his sincerity makes Hakyeon think about Jaehwan, and Jaehwan’s smile, and he can’t help but smile a little himself. “You’re such a good vamp,” he says. “More blood?”

 

 

 

“Byungjoo, I’m home,” Hansol sings happily, entering his boyfriend’s room. “How was your night?” He flops down on the large bed next to Byungjoo, who’s staring up at the roof with a dreamy smile on his face. “What are you smiling about?”

“I didn’t know you were friends with a faerie,” Byungjoo says.

Hansol blinks. “What?”

“He’s so handsome,” Byungjoo mumbles, sighing. “Faeries are so beautiful. And he thought I was brave, you know, for handling being a vampire so well.” He turns his head and looks at Hansol, and now Hansol can see how his eyes are slightly glazed over, pupils dilated. Something is definitely off. “Do you think faerie blood tastes good? I’m so curious.”

What is he talking about? A faerie?

 _Jaehwan_. It can’t be anyone else, really. Maybe Hansol is in over his head to be messing with him, if he’s been here and done something to Byungjoo. He looks closer at Byungjoo, studying his face. Byungjoo blinks back. “What did that guy do to you?” he asks.

“Captured my heart,” Byungjoo replies with a dopey smile.

 

 

 

“What did you do to Hansol’s boyfriend?”

Jaehwan can’t remember hearing Hakyeon ever sounding so accusatory before, not directed at him, and certainly not the moment Jaehwan opens the door. He takes in Hakyeon’s messy hair and his rumpled robes; he must have Portaled here practically straight from his bed. It’s already making Jaehwan regret what he did. Still, he pretends to think it over for a moment, trying to keep cool. “How much did he tell you?”

Glaring, Hakyeon shoves past him, inviting himself into the house. “He called me, nearly sobbing, and said that Byungjoo wouldn’t stop talking about you and how wonderful you are,” he says.

“Wow, sobbing? I didn’t think Hansol had that in him. Though, on second thought...” Jaehwan comments as he follows Hakyeon.

Hakyeon whips around and fixes his glare on him again. “What the hell did you do?”

“I just paid a visit to a vampire lair and happened to meet upon Hansol’s lovely boyfriend,” Jaehwan says brightly. He can’t lie about what happened, but he _can_ dance around it, a skill faeries master well. “I didn’t _imagine_ the effect I’d have on him. I know I’m charming, but I guess new vamps are a bit more susceptible to my beauty than others.” Even though he feels like regretting his actions - he just wanted to mess with Hansol, he never wanted Hakyeon to be mad at him - he can’t help but try to defend himself. It’s ingrained in him. He had expected some backlash from his little trick; he hadn’t thought Hakyeon would come so soon, however. Certainly not so late at night.

It’s painfully obvious how unconvinced Hakyeon is; unsurprising, given the blatant bullshit he just spewed. “Jaehwan,” he says dryly.

“Oh, fine.” Jaehwan grimaces, giving in. “I charmed him a little, but it’ll wear off soon. Nothing that will affect his real feelings, I swear.”

“It had better not.” Hakyeon seems to simmer down somewhat as the truth comes forth.

“Would I lie to you, Hakyeon?” says Jaehwan with a teasing grin. Of course he wouldn’t, they both know, because he’s unable to. He supposes it’s good that Hakyeon knows he tells only the truth.

“Not directly,” Hakyeon points out. “God knows you have your ways.”

He drops onto the sofa, making himself comfortable now that he has apparently accepted the explanation. “Why did you do it,” he asks, a hint of annoyance, and something else - jealousy? Could it be? - in his tone.

Wait, it wasn’t obvious why he did it? Jaehwan was certain his jealousy could be smelled miles away at this point; it’s not like he was hiding it very well. Maybe Hakyeon is giving him a chance to pretend it’s something else. He frowns at the warlock’s legs dangling over the armrest of the sofa, and reaches up to scratch his head a little awkwardly, picking out a flower from his hair and fiddling with it.

“I don’t like Hansol very much,” he mumbles, fully aware of how childish he must sound. A grown Seelie, throwing a fit because someone stole his toy. Of course, Hakyeon is everything but a toy, but how embarrassing it is nonetheless. “He, uh, took so much of your attention. I figured he should see what it feels like. It’s in my nature to play tricks.”

“Wait.” Hakyeon’s head pops up, confusion in his eyes. “You’re jealous of Hansol?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jaehwan blurts. “He shows up, seemingly very comfortable with climbing through your window, and demands to drink your blood - suggesting, by the way, that you two have done this many times before - and you seem to have some sort of history with him, of which kind I don’t want to know. I can’t help where my mind might go.”

“Jaehwan, he’s my friend, nothing more,” Hakyeon says softly. “I’ve known him for years. I don’t feel anything for him like with- I mean, I don’t feel anything special when he drinks my blood. And he’s a little shit sometimes, but he’s really a nice guy.”

Although Jaehwan really wants to just make up, something about the warlock’s tone makes him feel even more like a child. Of course the natural response is to act more childish, he thinks as he averts his eyes from Hakyeon. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to- I’m not trying to take up all of your time.” He shouldn’t be so possessive; he can’t get jealous of all of Hakyeon’s friends, when Hakyeon has so many. “It’s late, just go home.”

“What do you mean?” When Jaehwan looks at Hakyeon again, the man looks upset. He looks away again. The flower he was holding gets crushed beneath his fingers. “You went to the trouble of charming Byungjoo because Hansol diverted my attention from you, and now you don’t want me here?”

“God, of course I want you here,” he says and sighs, dropping the crushed remains of the flower to the floor. “I never want anything else. But I can’t get mad like this every time you spend time with friends. It’s not fair, is it? To you.”

He didn’t hear any footsteps, but then Hakyeon’s hand is on his cheek, making him look at him. He feels shameful for acting like this; he never meant to make so much of it. And yet, Hakyeon is looking at him so gently, making him lean into his touch, wanting to hold him. It’s all they’ve been doing all day, but he just can’t get enough.

“Please don’t,” Hakyeon says. “Get mad, I mean.” He smiles a little, teasing. “But don’t stay away because of it, either. I wouldn’t be able to handle that.” He leans closer until their noses brush, and then even closer.

“I can do that,” Jaehwan breathes. He doesn’t know whether to look into Hakyeon’s eyes or at his lips. All he knows is that he wants to kiss him already.

When their lips meet, Jaehwan feels a surge of relief, his worries all melting away. He deepens the kiss eagerly, pulls Hakyeon into his arms, and feels lighter with the knowledge that Hakyeon isn’t going anywhere.

They fall onto Jaehwan’s bed, making themselves comfortable. There is no rush; right now all they need is each other, to be close. Jaehwan slides his hands along Hakyeon’s arms, tangling their fingers together, kissing him gently. In moments like these, it would be so easy to blurt out an _I love you_ , and Jaehwan even thinks about it sometimes, but he always catches himself, not wanting to complicate things further. Still, he knows Hakyeon knows, and he is certain Hakyeon feels the same.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon says, whining softly as the faerie kisses down his throat.

“Yes?” Jaehwan keeps going, sucking on Hakyeon’s adam’s apple while slowly opening his robe so he can touch more.

“Do you think we should,” his breath hitches, “define, I don’t know, define what we are?”

That makes Jaehwan stop, looking thoughtfully at Hakyeon. “Do you want to?” he asks. He doesn’t really care about defining it, never did, but it doesn’t mean he’d mind, if it would make Hakyeon happy.

“I don’t know,” Hakyeon admits. “I didn’t think about it much before Hansol wanted to know and I couldn’t find a fitting word.”

“What we have can’t be described,” Jaehwan supplies cheekily and kisses Hakyeon again, grinning when the other chuckles against his lips. Then he adds, “I feel like labels were for humans. We’re not human; I don’t see why we need to label our relationship. Do you?”

For a moment, Hakyeon seems to search his eyes, and then he hums. “Not really. You’re mine, right? And I’m yours.”

A strange euphoric feeling fills Jaehwan, like fireworks in his chest, and he thinks as long as that is true - he is Hakyeon’s, and Hakyeon is his - he will never be unhappy again. “Yes,” he affirms, cupping Hakyeon’s face to kiss him sweetly. “That’s exactly it.”


End file.
